Closing the Door
by loquaciousLilies
Summary: Jade knows she shouldn't be crying at her wedding but when the grooms not Dave how can she not?


a/n: This is kind of a partnet piece to "Cold Showers Never Fix Anything." I wrote "Showers" wanting to base it off the song "Cath..." by Death Cab for a Cutie but it ended up being nothing like it. So heres something more like it! Thank you for reading!

Jade walks serenely down the isle a gentle smile placed on her lips. Her eyes scan the pews before settling on the bright green eyes of her soon to be husband. He stands a foot taller than her, his slim form in a sharp-pressed suit. He's a brunette and this combined with his powerful jaw make him quite the catch. But Jade can't help thinking about the one person missing. He's more than a foot taller than Jade and is too cool to be in in such a sharp-tuxedo. His blonde hair is styled such that only his shades and sporadic freckles stop the term "pretty boy" from being a perfect description. He was quite the catch but ,unlike the "Old Man in the Sea", she just had to let go.

Standing before him she grins. "Sup princess?" he asks pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. She giggles shrugging. "Oh you know Dave, just waiting for the coolest kid to meet me at the park!" Her arms are around his neck in an instant causing her to stand on the tips of her toes. He returns the embrace before letting her go. His hand grasping hers they start off towards some unknown destination. "Where to, my lady?" he asks. He uses his free hand to lift his shades just enough for her to see a wink. She ponders for an instant before her grin widens. "I want to go that diner we had our first date!" she exclaims throwing her arms in the air, taking Dave's arm with her.

She stands before him in his mother's wedding dress. She cried when Jade agreed to wear the outdated mess. He grins looking down at her as if the people in the pews weren't there. They stand facing the priest. "I'm so happy," he whispers turning his head slightly. She glances at him and nods. "Me too." She's not lying. She's happy she's found someone who loves her. Who wants her all the time, even when she is being insufferable. But she can't help feeling a little let down that Dave hadn't been that person. She looks over his shoulder to see John grinning like a buffoon. She gives him a small wave before the preacher begins his part.

Her smile is huge. She is almost positive she's never smiled this wide before. Dave looks at her confused. "W-why are you grinning so wide? It's just a necklace..." It is just a necklace. But it is also a necklace from Dave. It's a symbol that Dave loves her. He spent his hard earned money, the money he gained from mopping the spilled beer from the aisles of Walmart, on her. And the tears come. "Geez Jade don't cry..." he says moving to sit beside her in the booth. He pulls her into his arms and laughs a little. "Oh Dave I love it!" she practically shouts turning as much as possible to hug him.

She holds her smile through the vows and as the flashbulb burst afterwards. The crowd blows bubbles and cheers as the happy newlyweds walk to his first car,an old 1974 Mustang with a fresh coat of paint of cole blue, wide grins on their faces. He opens the door for her and places a small, modest kiss on her lips as more photos are taken. She blushes getting into the passenger side. His hand is on her knee the whole ride to the country club.

Dave presses a finger to her lips as they sneak into the old church. Jade can't help being a little terrified of the old place. She just knows this place is haunted. He leads her into the old sanctuary. There is an old comforter on strewn in the middle of the pews right beneath a large hole in the ceiling. He silently leads her to the blanket. "You can't see as many stars as you can in the country but... this is the best I can do." he shrugs as she cuddles into him on the blanket. "I don't care Dave I love it," she whispers. They watch the stars quietly happy in each other's embrace.

Dave's beginning to doze off when Jade begins to speak. "It's so scary Dave..." she says softly into her chest. "Hm?" he says his grip on her tightening. "I remember you dying... I remember not seeing you for so long. How... how did all that just not happen?" she asks trembling a little. Dave's alert now.

"Jade... I remember it too," he says slowly. "It haunts me every night."

More cheers come as they enter the building, the dj announcing them as Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Williams. They take their first dance. She's practiced for this. He's a graceful dancer while she follows clumsily. A frown forms when the dj announces the father/daughter dance. "That's me!" she hears Jake yell from the circling crowd. She giggles seeing him rush over to her in a suit.

"Thanks!" she says as the song begins. He shrugs grinning. Half-way through the dance she leans on his shoulder and asks ever-so softly "Where's Dave?"

She can feel him tense for a moment before he whispers softly. "Uh... he had stuff to do." She knows he's lying. Dave doesn't do things anymore. Not since the nightmares had become too much for him.

He jolts awake sweat coating his forehead. "Fuck..." he drawls out reaching for his shades. He puts them on as Jade slowly sits rubbing her eyes.

"Dave?" she asks reaching for his hand. He's grasping her close, heavily breathing.

"Shit...shit... You're still here..." he says holding her tighter. He's had another nightmare about the game. He dreamt he'd lost her again.

She shushes him promising him she'd never leave him.

"I guess it was silly to think he would come..." she mumbles as the song fades out. More smiles as she greets all the guests. They compliment her dress, her hair, the ceremony, and her new man. She meets up with him again to cut the cake and enjoy the homemade buffet that lines the wood-panel walls. Once the party starts again she excuses herself to the bathroom.

Banging on his door tears stream down her eyes. "Dave open up! You've been there since yesterday!" Finally he opens the door his shades askew on his face.

"Sup, Harley," he slurs out falling against the door frame.

"You're drunk, again?" she asks betrayal in the pit of her stomach. "You promised! You said you'd stop this mess!" She's poking him in the chest with her finger anger fierce in her tone and eyes.

"You don't know what it's like," he combats animosity lacing his tone. "You all act so fucking hunky dory! Like we didn't experience hell! Well, I did!"

"Dave, it's the fucking past. You have to move on." she says calming a little at the desperation in his voice.

"Move on? I saw myself die," he exclaims. "Just get out Jade! You don't understand." He picks her up clumsily and sets her down outside the door slamming it once he is back inside his sanctuary. She's stunned.

John comes down the hall slowly. He pulls her into a hug as she begins to cry. "I'm done John... I just can't do it anymore." she whimpers into his shoulder.

She looks at herself in the cloudy bathroom mirror and feels tears spring to her eyes. She shouldn't be crying on her wedding day. The alcohol and the constant thoughts of Dave make it easier for the tears to come, however. Soon she's full on sobbing trying her best to catch the tears before they ruin her mascara. Why couldn't he have moved on? Why couldn't she have been more help? Why wasn't he the man in the tux waiting at the table for her?

Before she understands what's happening Rose's arms are around her. "Hush now, Jade." she whispers petting Jade's dark locks. "Zachs a great guy. Dave's not. He'll regret this one day. But you, you can't Jade. You'll be so happy with Zach, I promise."

Jade nods looking up at her best friend. "Thanks Rose. I was just being silly." she says with a tiny smile. The two fix her makeup and head back to the reception.

Hours later, Jade and Zach are on their hotel room cuddling after their first experience as a married couple when the phone rings. John's on the other end frantic. Dave's tried to kill himself.


End file.
